


Kostum Uchicchi

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Gen, Sightseeing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Kanan dan You melihat kostum Uchicchi di etalase.





	Kostum Uchicchi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Semi-Canon.

“Uwaaa!! Kostum Uchicchi!” seru You saat ia dan Kanan tengah melintas di depan etalase Izumi to Sea Paradise. Spontan gadis berambut ikal itu menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca, terpana melihat kostum raksasa yang sangat imut di matanya.

Kanan terkekeh pelan. “Memangnya ada apa dengan kostum Uchicchi?”

“Kostumnya sangat lucu,” jawab You tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari etalase. “Aku ingin punya satu.”

“Hm? Harganya tidak begitu mahal, kok,” sahut Kanan sambil menunduk untuk melihat harga yang dipajang di depan kostum itu. “Mau beli?”

“Ayo!” seru You antusias sambil menarik Kanan masuk ke dalam toko. “Beli dua untuk Kanan-chan juga, ya!”

“Eeeh?”

Tebak, apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kedua kostum Uchicchi itu?


End file.
